TOME: Hearts United
by Dark Inferno 15
Summary: The realm of TOME was finally at peace. The Forbidden Power was defeated, and the world was at peace. Alpha had been experiencing new feelings for FlameGirl. Will he admit them, or will he freeze up? I recommend you watch episode 1 of TOME first, at /TOME


It was the year 2020, and many things had come to be. However, they all paled in comparison to TOME. It stood for Terrain Of Magical Expertise, the most world renowned game. Though may be peaceful now, it wasn't like this all the time.

About a year ago, a dark secret locked within TOME's code had been accidentally released. It was like an unfinished code, a virus of a sort. This Virus was different from any other. It took control of a player, and used them to go on a rampage, attacking anything within sight. To most, it was unknown. But to others, it was known as the Forbidden Power.

This 'Forbidden Power' nearly destroyed TOME. The one who stopped was neither the Webmaster nor a single player. It was stopped by the combined efforts of five people. The battle was great, and it seemed like it would be the end, but the five heroes prevailed, and cleansed Tone of the virus.

Now players could roam around TOME without worry of being destroyed or hurt. Those five heroes still walk among the ever expanding realm with great pride. For they were the one's who saved what they love. This is their story.

* * *

**Opening Theme: Battle On!**

It was just like any other day, with players logging in and out. TOME was divided into three sections. One was Lavendara, a vast indigo plain where players could fight with or without a battle grid. The middle section was known as MechCity, a large city where players could converse with others. Battle were strictly prohibited to only being allowed with a grid. The last section had been destroyed during the battle with the Forbidden Power, and was under reconstruction.

In Lavendera, players battled freely with others, or used a grid. However, one player stood out of place as his avatar simply paced back and forth, as though waiting for something. His avatar had red hair that was spiked up, but had some of it fall in his face and cover his right eye. He wore baggy blue clothing, and brown shoes. His shirt had the emblem to represent Orion's shield on it. He was a fighter type, and used the power of numerals.

It had looked as though he was waiting for someone to show up. He was blissfully unaware of what was going on around him. He just continued to pace back and forth.

"Sheesh, what's got you so worked up, Alpha?" A new voice asked.

Alpha shrieked, and turned to see that it was just one of his friends. His avatar was only slightly shorter than Alpha. He had spiky brown hair, which he kept covered with a cap similar to Link's from The Legend of Zelda game series. He had grey skin, and wore a green tunic and black pants. He was in the Fighter class and wielded a Mystic Sword as his weapon.

"Oh, hey Kirb, when did you get here?" Alpha asked.

"What?! How could you not know I was here? I've been trying to get your freaking attention for half an hour." Kirb said, enraged.

"Hehe. Sorry bout that, my mind's been on something else and I must not have noticed." Alpha said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, whatever. So you mind telling me why your pacing so much?"

"I'm just waiting for FlameGirl to get here."

Alpha looked to see that Kirb was walking away, and just continued pacing. As Kirb rounded the corner, he was surprised by another of his friends. This one had green Dragon scales, and orange hair, which was upward. He was wearing a green chestplate, gauntlets and leg armor.

"Gah! Dammit Nylock, don't do that." Kirb said.

"Forgive me, for I ..." Nylock said, jumping into the air, "NYLOCK DRAGON OF MANY SURPRISES!" Before hitting the ground. "Am sorry for surprising you Sir Kir-boph-er."

"It's Kirbopher. Like Christopher, only curvier."

"Whatever the circumstances, I was merely passing by when I saw thou show concern for Sir Alpha's well being."

"Freaking Roleplayers." Kirbopher mumbled.

The two then peeked from behind the corner spy on Alpha. He was simply pacing, back and forth. The two were about to leave, but stopped when they saw their 4th friend. She had lovely golden brown short hair, similarly style to that of Sora's from Kingdom Hearts. She wore a red and black sleeveless shirt and tight black jeans with black boots.

"Hey Alpha." She said.

Alpha gave no response as he stared deeply into her bright green eyes. Her expression became concerned as she waved her hand in front of his eyes. He came to a moment later, and blushed. He had remembered what he needed to tell her.

"Oh, hey FlameGirl. How long have you been here?" Alpha asked.

"Uh, I've just got here and you were standing there like a statue." FlameGirl said.

"Hehe. I guess I was deep in thought."

"So, why is it that you wanted to meet up?"

"I have something I need your help with something."

Alpha quickly grabbed her hand and ran off to where he needed her help. Kirbopher and Nylock were about to pursue the two, but were stopped by their 5th friend. His appearence was as though he were a shadow. He had a large red A button on his forehead, a large B button on his chest, and a L and R button on his shoulders.

"Where do you two think your going?" He said.

"Ah, Sir GameCrazed, how nice of thou to join us." Nylock said.

"What's the big idea? Get out of our way." Kiev said, pissed off.

"I want to know what you two are doing." GameCrazed asked.

"Sir Kirbopher and I..." "NYLOCK DRAGON PEAKED CURRIOSITY!" "Are eager to find out where Sir Alpha and Lady FlameGirl are off to."

"I'm afraid I can't let you two do that."

"Do you intend on stopping us?" Kirb asked.

GameCrazed remained silent as he shifted his left arm to a sharp, blade like edge. Kirbopher drew his Mystic Sword from it's sheath, while Nylock summoned his Ice sword. The three charged each other as the fight was on.

* * *

Alpha and Flamey were now walking side by side, rather than Alpha dragging her. She was eager to find out what Alpha was leading her to, but was becoming a bit restless. When he finally stopped, she was concerned as to why. She looked forward to see a beautiful necklace. It was a ruby in the shape of a heart.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's called a Fire Ruby. It is said that it can only be claimed by two who's heart's are intertwined." Alpha said.

"How do we claim it?"

"Place you hand over it."

She did as her red haired friend asked, and placed her hand over it. He then placed his hand over top hers, which caused her to blush. Blue energy had begun to envelope her arm. She wanted to pull back, but Alpha assured that she would be okay as red energy enveloped him. Flamey listened to him and kept her hand on the Fire Ruby as the energy continued to envelope her.

When the energy had completely enveloped the two, it returned to the gem. A second later, a pulse of energy was released, which blew the two back. The energy wave released could be seen all across TOME.

FlameGirl was the first to get up. She noticed that she was holding something. She opened her hand, revealing that she was holding a blue fire ruby. She looked over at Alpha and saw that he was wearing a red fire ruby. She hastily crawled over to her friend.

"Alpha? Alpha?!" FlameGirl said.

When he did not wake up, she was starting to get worried. She shook him, but was unable to wake her sleeping friend. Tears began to fall freely when she thought he wouldn't wake up. She had one final idea, but was unsure if it would work, but FlameGirl was desperate.

She sat Alpha up and held him in her arms. Flamey then brought their lips together, kissing her sleeping friend. She then felt warm arms wrap around her waste as she felt the embrace of her friend. She closed her eyes as she felt Alpha embrace her kiss.

The two remained that way for a solid minute before separating. When they did, the two stared into one another's eyes. They were at a lose for words. No one would have guess that the two had feelings for each other.

"So, you've liked me this whole time?" FlameGirl asked.

"Yeah. And you felt the same?" Alpha asked in response.

"Yeah. Do mind helping me put this on?" FlameGirl asked, motioning to her Fire Ruby necklace.

Alpha simply nodded his head in response. The two stood up, and FlameGirl turned around. Alpha connected the necklace's two gold chains, and put it on FlameGirl. She turned back around, showing the beautiful peace of jewelry she was wearing.

"Wow, you look even more beautiful." Alpha said, blushing.

"Thank you." FalmeGirl said, blushing as well.

The two love birds held hands as they walked back to their three clashing friends. The sun was just then begininning to set on the moment those two had shared. Today was the best day they had ever had on TOME.

* * *

The three had been fighting for what felt like hours. Though they were playing a game, the three were showing signs of exhaustion. Kirb and Nylock were breathing heavily, while GameCrazed showed multiple bruises among his avatar. Nylock launched an icicle at GameCrazed, while Kirbopher launched a small dust tornado. GameCrazed dodged the attack fazing into the ground. He reappeared behind the duo, and performed a back attack, causing critical damage. The two lay on the ground defeated as the victory anthem played for their friend.

"Do you two give up?" GameCrazed asked in his usual tone.

"Fine, you win." Kirb admitted, disgruntled.

"You have fought valiantly Sir GameCrazed." Nylock complimented.

The three heard footsteps coming their way and turned to see where it's coming from. What they saw surprised them all. They saw Alpha and FlameGirl walking back to them, holding hands. Kirb's jaw hit the ground, and Nylock began to cry tears of joy.

"So, it looks like you two had a good day." GameCrazed said.

"Yeah, thanks for your help." Alpha said.

"Don't mention it." GameCrazed said, logging off.

"So, I assume you two had a good day." FlameGirl said.

"Good? Good! We just got our ass' kicked after fighting for most of a day. Screw you guys, I'm going to bed." Kirbopher said, logging off.

FlameGirl just looked at Alpha. The two gazed passionately into their partners eyes. The two begun to kiss as the sun began to set. Alpha was the most happy of the five, because he finally admitted his true feelings to FlameGirl, the Girl he loved.

**TOME is an online series created by Chris "Kirbopher" Niosi. I do not own this, and full credit belongs to him for creating it. If you think I should turn this into a series, please leave a review.**


End file.
